A Lesson?
by angiehodgins
Summary: There's a lesson to be taught on Voyager. Only who's learning anything?


Slanting a glare in his direction she caught his grin, "You find this funny?" she questioned.

"Well," chuckled Chakotay, "You have to admit…"

"No I don't," she said, cutting him off, "I, in no way, find this even remotely funny."

""Oh, come on captain," coursed Tom from the helm, "The way he was looking at…"

"You continue and you will be a civilian," she warned, shooting Tom a glare.

"Captain," called Tuvok from behind her, "He seemed very… taken by you. We could use that to our advantage."

"Her jaw dropped, he had been the one she had been sure would back her, "Tuvok?" she explained in a hurt tone.

"We do need that piece," deadpanned Tuvok.

Slowly Kathryn stood, taking a couple steps to the center of the bridge, "Does no one here think I should have some say in this?"

Every eye was cast downward, no one wanting to tell their captain what they thought. Finally B'Elanna cleared her throat, "Well," she said, "Captain, we really do need that piece."

"Alright," said Kathryn thoughtfully, "But you all have seen that planet; if I don't come back… you'll know why." Looking to the stunned faces around her she gave a nod before she turned and left the bridge.

Them making her do this gave her an opportunity to show them how scared they would really be if she decided to stay on a planet.

That that had wanted a date with her in return for the piece they needed had been more disgusting in person then she had thought he would be. He was some sort of reptilian man, tail and all.

Once they had finished the date and she had been able to get away from him she'd been able to really enjoy the island planet. She'd done the typical tourist thing, pretending she were home in the Caribbean. The beach was he favorite of all though, the sun sand and tropical drinks, not to mention the human looking men walking around scantily clad.

More than once she actually found herself think about how easy it would be to simply stay, though she pushed it aside each time.

When it finally came time to contact the ship she managed to procure a screen, "Captain Kathryn Janeway contacting the U.S.S Voyager."

The screen blinked to life and filled with Chakotay's smiling face, "I was going to ask…" he said as he took in the sight of his captain and the view behind her, "But I can already see you're enjoying your stay while you negotiate."

"Most diffidently," she agreed, "and the fresh fruit will be well worth it! I may even be able to snag some freeze-dried meat, tastes like beef."

Chakotay nodded, "That's great… So have you thought more on the warning you gave to us?" he asked, "The one where you stay planet side and we leave you."

"It's looking better every minute I'm here," replied Kathryn with a smile, "I'll make contact at nine-teen hundred hours, but I have to go now… don't want to be late for my message."

As the screen went blank Chakotay leaned back in his chair, she was really beginning to frighten him with all of this.

As they screen blinked off Kathryn's smile faded some. She didn't really have a message, she just wanted it to seem like she was to busy with things on the planet to worry about the ship. Leaning back in her seat she sighed, she really did love it here, though it would be all the more enjoyable if she had someone to enjoy it with.

Unconsciously she began eyeing the scantily clad men around her. Most of them looked moderately human though she longed for the company of a certain commander. Heaven help her, the realization slammed into her. She really had no interest in being anywhere he wasn't.

She was in live with the man.

The negotiations had been completed and they had received the promised food and trinkets, though they still lacked one thing, the presence of their captain aboard the ship. Ringing his hands together Chakotay stood, "Tuvok, you have the bridge," he said as he passed the Vulcan.

"And where will you be?" questioned Tom slyly from the helm.

Turning in the turbo lift Chakotay clenched his fists against his sides, "I'll be on planet, getting my captain back," he said simply before he was gone.

Tom grinned, "Alright everyone, the betting pool is now open," he said happily, "How do you think this one will turn out?"

In an instant Tom was flooded with bets. Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

As a shadow suddenly appeared over her Kathryn looked nearly gasping, "Chakotay," she said startled.

Without a word to her Chakotay sent a look to the two men swooning over Kathryn, "She's taken," he said simply before he scooped her from the lounge chair she had occupied and placed her over his shoulder.

Kathryn gave a startled cry as Chakotay manhandled her so, part of her wanted to be extremely angry with him, though her body and womanhood betrayed her. She kind of found it quite nice to have him act so possessive of her, though she would have to talk to him about his execution.

Making their way down a corridor near transporter room one, Tom and Harry were taken aback as a fast moving figure passed them, "Was that the commander carrying the captain over his shoulder?" sputtered Harry.

"That's not the question," declared Tom with a grin, "The question is, was the captain wearing a bikini?"

Fin


End file.
